


Отпуск в Нью-Йорке

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: Братская любовь познается в нестандартных ситуациях. Насколько далеко готов зайти Тесей, чтобы помочь Ньюту?





	Отпуск в Нью-Йорке

**Author's Note:**

> инцест, намек на тройничок.

Тесей со вкусом потянулся и потер глаза. За окошком сияло пресное нью-йоркское солнце, в гнезде на верхушке кухонного шкафа тихо ворковали какие-то птички, про которых Ньют предупреждал: «Не вздумай их пугать!», чайник уже почти закипел, и жизнь была невыносимо прекрасна.

Тихий свист дал понять, что Тесей слишком уж засмотрелся на птичек. Не торопясь и смакуя сладостное ощущение, он до краев наполнил чашку и со вкусом втянул носом душистый пар. Вот ведь какое дело — дома пробуждения были сущим кошмаром, и выдирать себя из постели удавалось с большим трудом. Тесей даже подумывал завести магический будильник или попросить кого-нибудь из родительских домовиков навещать его по утрам, а то надоело: проспал, потом летишь сломя голову и в спешке собираешься как попало. Однажды Тесей, чистя зубы, прополоскал рот только что заваренным чаем, в другой раз завязал шнурки виндзорскими узлами. В Нью-Йорке проблему как рукой сняло, Тесей еще и вставать стал раньше жаворонка-Ньюта. Интересно, что на этом сказалось: отпуск, новая обстановка или приятная компания вместо привычного одиночества?

Так или иначе, вот уже пятое утро своего отпуска Тесей просыпался с удовольствием и предвкушал еще три с хвостиком недели такого же блаженства.

— Ты уже встал? — небрежно закутанный в чужой халат поверх пижамных штанов Ньют возник в просторной светлой кухне, словно соткался из солнечных лучей, зевнул и взмахом руки раздвинул занавески.

— Семейная жизнь плохо на тебя влияет — скоро вообще про палочку забудешь, — поддел Тесей. Хотя беспалочковая магия ему и не давалась, как бы он ни бился, Тесей не завидовал ни брату, ни Перси. Однако это было превосходным поводом подшутить над новыми привычками Ньюта. В гостях у родителей Тесей специально наблюдал и особых изменений в Ньюте не заметил, но, оказывается, надо было просто оказаться здесь, в квартире Перси, которую Ньют вот уже год с полным правом звал своей, то есть, конечно, их общей.

Птички на шкафу закурлыкали громче.

Ньют привычно пропустил шпильку брата мимо ушей, и стал возиться с приготовлением кофе — наверное, тоже потащит в постель. Если бы до этого Тесей не заставал Перси за чаем для Ньюта, непременно пошутил бы в духе «Братишка нашел себе еще одного зверя», но слова никак не желали складываться в острую шутку. Наверное, из-за легкой, но совершенно незлой зависти.

— Сделать тебе чай? — предложил Тесей вместо этого. Чай у Ньюта с Перси был вкусный, привезенный Ньютом из неведомых стран. Зато кофе — самый дрянной, какой только можно найти в Америке: другого Персиваль не признавал.

По кухне уже плыла непередаваемая вонь. В нижнем посудном шкафу кто-то расчихался тоненьким голоском.

— Да, сделай, — немного рассеянно откликнулся Ньют. Он покраснел от усердной возни над туркой, словно простая варка кофе требовала от него сверхъестественных сил, а когда переливал неаппетитную жижу в чашку, так и вовсе чуть не разлил её.

— Ньют, ты не простыл? — встревожился Тесей. Почему-то при одной мысли «Ньют заболел» воображение рисовало красочные картины самых экзотических хворей, а то и вовсе чего-то неизученного, но однозначно страшного. Самая банальная простуда братишки пугала Тесея куда сильнее собственных боевых ранений.

— Нет, — как-то уж слишком быстро выпалил Ньют и удалился настолько поспешно, что только полы халата мелькнули. Тесей озадаченно посмотрел ему вслед. Ну ладно.

Чай Тесей заварил, как и было обещано, однако адресата пузатая чашка не дождалась. Ньют куда-то пропал, и Тесею ничего не оставалось, как со вздохом пойти к себе. Ладно, Перси через час должен быть на работе, значит, через два, учитывая график кормления изрядно опустевшего за последние пару лет чемодана, Ньют будет свободен.

По правде говоря, первые пять дней отпуска Тесей, вопреки всем планам, отсыпался, читал и не высовывался никуда дальше вечернего ужина со своими гостеприимными хозяевами. Но сегодня утром он все-таки планировал экскурсию в Нью-Йоркский Центральный Парк по местам «боевой славы» брата, и Ньют клятвенно обещал стать его экскурсоводом. Надо только подождать, и занять себя чем-нибудь... да хотя бы заметками для нового издания «Фантастических Тварей», которые вчера подсунул Ньют с просьбой оценить.

В итоге два часа пролетели незаметно: Тесей сам не понял, как прочел не только поправки, но и перечитал саму книгу, благо издатели сократили ее как могли, оставив каждому животному в лучшем случае по паре абзацев. Когда-нибудь Ньют хотел выпустить расширенное издание, с полной версией своего походного журнала, но спонсора пока не нашлось. Правда Тесей, их родители и Перси предлагали Ньюту оплатить издание книги, но он почему-то упорно отказывался и продолжал искать кого-нибудь на стороне.

Захлопнув книгу и положив сверху пухлую стопку потрепанных пергаментов, исчерканных словно летящими каракулями Ньюта, Тесей сообразил, что брат должен был уже освободиться, и отправился проверять свое предположение.

Ньют нашелся в гостиной. Он ещё не успел одеться, наоборот: утренний халат, похоже, вернулся к законному владельцу, а на Ньюте остались только мягкие пижамные штаны серо-голубого цвета. Он стоял, уперевшись ладонями в широкий стол темного дерева, и подозрительно дрожал, словно его била лихорадка. По рельефам шрамов на напряженной спине стекали крупные капли пота.

— Ньют? — испугался Тесей, подскочил к нему и быстро коснулся ладонью чуть влажного лба. На первый взгляд всё было в порядке: не горячий, хоть и красный.

— Я в порядке, — не очень убедительно сказал Ньют. Не переставая дрожать, он выпрямился с видимым трудом, а его искусанные, обветренные губы скривила до того жалкая гримаса, что Тесей собрался заявить: «Не верю!», но не успел — Ньют слабо вскрикнул и повалился грудью на стол.

— Мерлинова борода, Ньют, признавайся, что это за холера и как ее лечить?!

— Это не болезнь, нгх, — Ньют как-то странно простонал и уткнулся лбом в стол. Каждое следующее слово он говорил тише предыдущего, периодически срываясь на невнятные всхлипы. — Мерлин мой, Тесей, охххх, мне очень стыдно, но... кажется, я не выдерживаю, пожалуйста, ты мог бы мне помочь?

— Да что угодно, Ньют, только, мантикора тебя раздери, что сделать-то?!

— Вытащить... оххх... в общем, вытащить, — в этот момент Ньют вильнул бедрами. Очень показательно.

Тесея словно стукнули Cтупефаем. Хорошим таким, мощным, будто лично Перси постарался, чтоб его стая пикси отодрала.

Тесей окинул взглядом распластанного по столу Ньюта, круглые ягодицы, соблазнительно — если не думать, что перед тобой брат! — обтянутые тонкой тканью, недвусмысленную дрожь. Тесей не чурался _интересных_ постельных игрушек, но с Ньютом эту тему никогда не обсуждал и предпочел бы вообще не задумываться о том, что каждую ночь его младший брат проводит не один. Не говоря о том, чтобы получить тому наглядное подтверждение.

— А сам ты... никак? — откашлявшись, Тесей отвел глаза. Он знал, что Ньюту должно быть и правда невыносимо, раз он рискнул попросить брата о помощи, но не спросить не мог. Сама мысль о том, чтобы стянуть ткань с молочно белых полушарий, смущала до трясучки, не говоря обо всем остальном.

— Никак. Она, ахххх, зачарована, чтобы я не мог. А Перси, охххххх, Мерлин, Перси ушел за булочками, но его уже, нннннгх, нет почти час...

— Идиоты! — а вот у Тесея стон вышел отнюдь не страстным. — Ну как можно оставлять такое без присмотра?! С Персивалем я вообще поговорю. Один на один.

— Тесей, он не мог, оххх, задержаться без уважительной причины.

— Мне достаточно того, что он оставил тебя одного с магической игрушкой, зачарованной от тебя же!

— Не одного, — Ньют впервые повернул к Тесею алое от смущения лицо, хотя в глаза так и не посмотрел, едва слышно говоря: — Со мной же ты.

Тесей еще колебался, когда Ньют распахнул-таки полные невольных слез глаза и попросил:

— Пожалуйста, Тесей.

Внутри что-то оборвалось, а сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Тесей положил ладонь на поясницу Ньюта. Влажная кожа со старым, почти неощутимым шрамом от катания на магических качелях — ох и влетело обоим тогда. У Тесея от того случая была отметина на бедре.

Это его брат. Ничего такого, просто помочь, потом подраться с засранцем Персивалем и забыть. Может, лет через двадцать вспомнить и поржать вдвоем. Может, даже втроем, если Персиваля получится не убить.

Тесей сухо сглотнул, понимая, что уже неприлично долго стоит, просто придерживая Ньюта за напряженную поясницу, и рывком содрал с него штаны.

Белые, чуть-чуть порозовевшие ягодицы поджались, и Ньют застонал. Наверное, сжался вокруг... что там у него... и дело вовсе не в том, что старший брат только что в очень двусмысленной ситуации его раздел.

Тесей сам взмок, словно прошел полную полосу препятствий под ор инструктора. А Ньют еще и переступил босыми ногами по пушистому ковру, высвобождаясь от упавших до щиколоток штанов, всхлипнул — и раздвинул стройные — о Мерлин, о чем он! — бедра.

Утренний свет заиграл в капельках пота и прозрачной смазки, собравшихся в ложбинке. Тесей поймал себя на том, что зрелище... соблазнительное. И надо помнить, что это не любовник, покорно ждущий ласк. Это брат, и надо не рассматривать, а помогать. Решительно раздвинуть ягодицы, подцепить пальцами основание — Тесей знал такие игрушки, магией не вытащишь, только руками, — и покончить с этим раз и навсегда.

Широкое черное основание пробки не поддалось с первого раза. Тесей старался не касаться брата лишний раз, и из-за этого трижды пальцы соскальзывали с плотной резины на мягкую, податливую плоть вокруг. Мышцы дергались, сжимаясь, Ньют стонал, словно его ласкали изнутри, а Тесей подыхал со стыда и чувствовал себя так, словно действительно ласкает вход, готовя любовника к долгой, мучительно сладкой ночи.

Ньют не помогал. Он старался как мог, но оставаться неподвижным у него выходило все хуже с каждой попыткой. Он вздрагивал, ерзал животом по столешнице, глухо постанывал и один раз сорвался на откровенный жалобный скулеж, испугавший Тесея.

Нет, он знал, что не причинил брату боли. Но от этих звукову Тесея, и без того взведенного неудачами и ощущением мягкой, бархатистой кожи под пальцами, полыхнуло — и совсем не лицо.

В отличие от брата, Тесей из пижамы вылез после душа. Но свободные домашние штаны скрывали возбуждение не лучше пижамных.

Тесей застыл, потрясенный, Ньют опять тихо заскулил и подался назад бедрами, безмолвно прося — то ли поторопиться, то ли наплевать на все, вытащить пробку наполовину и вогнать ее снова, придерживая Ньюта за поясницу или бедро, хотя в этой позе, распластанный на столе, он и так не сумеет избежать проникновения...

— Тесей, пожалуйста! — простонал Ньют.

И в этот момент в гостиную аппарировал Персиваль.

За всю сегодняшнюю ситуацию Тесей собирался бить ему морду, а теперь с ужасом осознавал, что, кажется, сейчас морду будут бить ему, причем с полным на то правом. Потому что ситуацию — мокрый, отчаянно стонущий имя брата Ньют и тот самый недвусмысленно возбужденный брат, держащий его за обнаженные бедра, — сложно было трактовать двояко.

— Это не то, о чём ты подумал!

Сложно найти слова глупее, но надо было срочно что-нибудь сказать, и больше ни на что Тесея не хватило.

— Полагаю, именно то, — холодно сказал Персиваль. Повинуясь резкому жесту, полный свежей выпечки пакет поплыл на кухню. — Это делается не так.

Персиваль в два размашистых шага подошел к Ньюту, перехватил его за бедро и одним плавным, _привычным_ движением вытащил пробку. Ньюта выгнуло, выломало то ли удовольствием, то ли облегчением, то ли потерей. Черная поверхность лаково блестела от смазки, Тесей еще успел увидеть, как пульсирует, сжимаясь, приоткрытое розовое отверстие, и запоздало отпрыгнул подальше.

Его трясло, остатки слов сбежали куда-то вместе с храбростью и выдержкой, Ньют обмяк на столе и, видимо, еще нескоро придет в себя, Персиваль смотрел недовольно и как-то... оценивающе, словно прикидывал, чего Тесей стоит в _настоящей_ драке. Ситуация xуже некуда, и проклятое возбуждение не ушло до конца, а при взгляде, даже краем глаза, на расслабленного, затраханного, может, даже кончившего Ньюта — возвращалось втройне. Тесей принял единственное разумное в данных обстоятельствах решение.

— Поговорим за ужином, — как можно тверже сказал он Персивалю и, прежде чем успел наговорить или наделать глупостей, аппарировал в первую попавшуюся подворотню — приводить себя в порядок, чтобы можно было засесть где-нибудь вроде «Слепой свиньи» до самого ужина.

Взгляда, которым за его спиной обменялись вовсе не так разозленный, как могло бы показаться, Персиваль и приподнявшийся на локтях Ньют, Тесей не заметил.

***

Дверь в спальню скрипнула, и Ньют поднял голову от труда достопочтенного Гардока Бледного. В другое время одного появления Персиваля вряд ли хватило бы, чтобы оторвать Ньюта от хитросплетений русалочьих обычаев, но сегодня Персиваль ужинал с Тесеем, и результаты этого ужина интересовали Ньюта куда сильнее брачных обрядов морского народа.

— Поговорили? — спросил он. Персиваль не казался ни злым, ни расстроенным, но он слишком хорошо собой владел. Даже после двух лет отношений и года совместной жизни Ньют не взялся бы с полной уверенностью определить, что означает его задумчивый прищур.

— Поговорили, — Персиваль педантично развесил в шкафу одежду и элегантно, иначе и не скажешь, влез под одеяло. У Ньюта так не получалось, как он ни старался. Впрочем, Персиваль не жаловался.

— И? Как он? — Ньют отложил увесистый том на прикроватный столик, целиком посвятив свое внимание Персивалю и этому животрепещущему вопросу.

— Шокирован и смущен, — Персиваль притянул Ньюта к себе, привычно укладывая головой на плечо. — Но если хочешь знать мое мнение — он не откажется. Если ты все еще уверен.

— Уверен, — Ньют тронул губами теплую кожу, пробежался пальцами по широкой груди, опустил руку на бок и затих. После утреннего марафона хотелось только лежать вот так, уютно свернувшись в объятиях друг друга. — И, Персиваль, спасибо, что делаешь это для меня. Я знаю, для тебя это нелегко.

— Чуть не убил его, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Тебе повезло, что для тебя я готов на любые безумства.

— Да, — серьезно согласился Ньют. — Очень повезло.

Они помолчали.

— Не боишься его потерять? — спросил Персиваль, когда Ньют почти перестал водить круги у него под ребрами. Ньют вздрогнул, выныривая из дремы.

— Не боюсь. Даже если ничего не выйдет, мы сумеем это пережить. Он слишком меня любит, чтобы нам помешало небольшое недоразумение.

— Нет, — возразил Персиваль ему в макушку. — Это ты слишком его любишь.

В этих словах была боль, тоска, обреченность человека, который смирился со своей судьбой. У Ньюта подкатило к горлу — кажется, впервые, Персиваль или не пытался скрывать всю глубину своих чувств, или... не мог.

— Ты прав, — признал Ньют. — Я слишком его люблю. Не повезло, что мы братья, ну и что теперь. Зато в этом мне повезло с тобой.

Персиваль стиснул его, принимая признание. А Ньют подумал, что свою клятву больше не говорить о любви никому, кроме своих родственников, он все-таки скоро нарушит — и именно с Персивалем.


End file.
